The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘95 252 05’ (unpatented, undistributed seedling) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘95 076 02’ (unpatented, undistributed seedling). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September, 1999 In Oostniewkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Gedi Three PS’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Ventura County, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.